The Kidnapping
by fireball1012
Summary: John goes on a hunt and leaves Dean and Sam by themselves and when Dean wakes up Sam is missing. Brotherhood AU thanks to Ridley C. James Dean is 15 and Sam is 11
1. Chapter 1

**Supernatural-The Kidnapping**

**don't own anything**

**Chapter 1**

15 year old Dean Winchester picked his brother up from school and went to the Apt. There dad is leaving to go on a hunt and John needs to tell them the rules. Sam gets out of the car and fallows Dean inside.

" Dad were home." Dean calls out

They went in to the kitchen were John was getting ready to leave. " Ok,I will be gone for two weeks, I will be in Colorado, if anything happens drive to Pastor Jim's place. Caleb will stop by in five days,You got your cell phones?" John asked

" Yes sir." the boys said

" Ok, lock the door and the windows and most important." John said

" Watch out for Sammy." Dean said

" What are you hunting?" Sam asked

" Werewolves." John said

" Becareful dad." Sam said

" I always do Sammy." John said

" Call around 2o'clock everyday." Dean said

" I will try dude,now when Caleb comes be good." John said

" Aren't we always." the boys said

" No more making mud pies in the oven, no more hot wheels on the stove, no more doing what Caleb says." John said

Alright we understand." the boys said

John left and the boys went to a dinner for supper.

" 2 cheeseburgers, fries,and cokes." Dean said to the waiter

" So what are we going to do for 2 weeks?" Sam asked

"I don't know but I will think of something." Dean said

There food came and they ate it. Then a man came up to them and sat next to Sam.

" You John's boys?" the man asked

" Who are you?" Dean said not liking the man

" Sorry, I'm Jack, I went on a hunt with your dad and I need his help." Jack said

" He's not here." Sam said

" Where is he?" Jack said

" He went to Colorado." Sam said

Dean gave Sam the look that said- shut up now-

" Do you know when he will be back?" Jack asked

"Two weeks." Dean said

" Thanks, I will be going now, by the way whats your names?" Jack asked

" I'm Dean and he's Sam." Dean said

" Nice to meet you boys, bye Dean and Sammy." Jack said

" It's Sam." Dean and Sam said

" Sorry, Sam." Jack said and then left

The boys finished there meal and went back to the Apt.

" Time for bed Sammy." Dean said

Sam got dress for bed and climbed into the bed. Dean took his shower after Sam fell asleep and then he went to bed after he checked the windows and the door because he felt someone watching him from out side but no one was there. The next few days went by fast. Sam had a project to finish for school and Dean had a History test to study for.

" Hey Dean can you take me to the Library?" Sam asked

" Ya get in the car." Dean said

Dean took him and told Sam to call him when he's ready to come home.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Sam was looking at books he needs for his project when someone walked up to him.

" Hey Sam what are you doing." someone said

" Hey Jack, just homework for school, what are you doing here?" Sam asked

" Just getting info on a hunt I'm doing." Jack said

" Need some help?" Sam asked

" No that's ok you finish your job." Jack said

Sam read the books and wrote what he needed and he could feel Jack staring at him the whole time. When Sam got done he called Dean and told him to come and get him. He looked around but Jack wasn't there. He waited for Dean out side. The Impala pulled up and Sam got in.

" Got everything you needed?" Dean asked

"Yep, guess who was there."Sam said

" A clown." Dean said then smiled

" NO, that's not even funny, Jack was." Sam said

" What did he want?" Dean asked

" He was looking stuff up on the Internet." Sam said

" Well don't worry about him, Caleb will be here soon." Dean said

They drove home and went to bed. It was around 3:00 in the morning when Dean heard the front door open. He grabbed his knife and looked at Sam and he was still sleeping. Dean listen and heard footsteps. He opened the door and looked around, it was dark but he could still see. He went into the kitchen and someone grabbed his arm. He turned and was about to stab the person when it blocked his arm.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

well that all for now please review


	2. Chapter 2

**Supernatural-The Kidnapping**

**Don't own anything**

**Chapter 2**

" whoa there Deuce, take it easy." Caleb said

" Caleb, you scared the hell out of me." Dean said

" That's what I was born for ace." Caleb said

" Why are you here this early?" Dean asked

" Because I finished early." Caleb said

They sat down and talked about hunts they did and girls they went out with until they heard a small voice coming from the bedroom Sam was in." Dean" Sam said Dean got up and went to Sam.

" What is it Sammy?" Dean asked

" I heard you talking to some one." Sam said

" Caleb is here, we were talking." Dean said

" Can I see him?" Sam asked

" No you need to go back to sleep." Dean said

" Alright but can you stay with me until I fall a sleep?" Sam asked

" Sure kiddo." Dean said

Dean got on the bed and lay ed next to Sam and in 5 min. Sam was asleep. Dean got up , pulled the covers over Sam and went to the living room and sat next to Caleb.

" Is he asleep?" Caleb asked

" Ya, he's sleeping." Dean said

" Well we better go to sleep to." Caleb said

" Goodnight Damien." Dean said

" Night Deuce." Caleb said

The next day Sam woke up and went to the bathroom and took a shower and got dress. He then went to the living room and seen Caleb sleeping on the couch. He went to the kitchen and made breakfast for all 3 of them. The two hunters woke up and went to the kitchen.

" Whats you doing little women?" Caleb asked

" Hey Caleb. making breakfast." Sam said

They sat down and at the food then played ball out side at the park. Sam was winning by 2 points and Caleb in 2nd. They have been playing for an hour and no one notice someone was watching them play the whole time. After they got done playing Dean dropped Sam off at the library again." I will call when Im done." Sam said Dean and Caleb went back to the Apt.

" Hey Sam back again." Jack said

Sam looked up and seen Jack next to him by the computer. " Ya I have to finish, what do you want?" Sam asked not trying to be mean

" I seen you and your brother at the park to day who was that guy that was with you?" Jack asked

" Caleb Reeves." Sam said

" Is he a hunter to?" Jack asked

" Yes, he's my brothers best friend." Sam said

" Do you like him?" Jack asked

" Yes very much." Sam said

" Well I have to go bye Sam." Jack said

After Sam was finished he called Dean and the 3 of them went out to dinner. On the way home Sam fell asleep, Dean carried him inside and lay ed him in bed.

" I have to go out and get some stuff, don't wait up for me." Caleb said

" Alright night Damien." Dean said

" Night Deuce." Caleb said and then left after Dean gave him the key. Dean got into bed and went to sleep. The door opened and then shut, the person went into the bedroom and picked up Sam and then left the Apt.

--

That's it for now next chapter will be up later please review


	3. Chapter 3

**Spernatural- The Kiddnapping**

**Don't own anything**

**Chapter 3**

Caleb came in and locked the door. He took a shower and fell asleep on the couch. The next day Dean woke up and took a shower. He got dress and then went to the kitchen. When he didn't see Sam in there he ran back to the bed room and found Sam's bed epty. He looked out side but Sam wasn't out there. He ran to Caleb to wake him the older hunter.

" Caleb wake up sammy's missing." Dean yelled

Caleb got up and looked at Dean," What is it?" Caleb asked

" Something took Sam." Dean said

" How, there's salt all over the place." Caleb said

" Then someone took him." Dean said getting madder at Caleb for not looking yet

" Who would take Sam?" Caleb asked

" I don't know maybe Jack did, he's been talking to Sammy and I never liked him from the start." Dean said

" Jack who? Jack Slang." Caleb asked

" I don't know his last name, Who is he?" Dean asked

" He's a hunter and had a fallen out with John about a week ago." Caleb said starting to look for any sign of a brake in.

" That's about the same time we meet him, he kept looking at Sammy." Dean said thinking what the man could be doing to his little brother right now. Caleb could see how worry Dean was about his brother.

" Don't worry he isn't going to hurt a 11 yr.old kid." Caleb said

" Then why take him?" Dean yelled his anger getting the better of him.

" To get back at John." Caleb said

Just then the phone rang. Dean picked it up.

" Hello?" Dean said

" Hey Dean it's Jack and I have someone that wants to say Hi." Jack said

" Dean." Sam said and then Jack took the phone away.

" Sammy.. Dean started to say

" Yes it is little Sam." Jack said

" Let him go, what do you want?" Dean asked

" Call your dad and ask him." Jack said

" Don't you dare hurt him, if he has one cut on him I will kill you." Dean yelled

" I will be seeing you really soon." Jack said and then hug up the phone

" He has Sammy and Sam is ok." Dean said

" What does he want?" Caleb asked

" He said to ask dad." Dean said

" Don't worry we will get Sam back and hurt that SOB." Caleb said

" Where's the lab top?" Dean asked

" On the chair why." Caleb said

" Sam has a gps in his bracelet." Dean said starting to type

" Ok you find out where Sam is and I will call Johnny." Caleb said all ready on the phone.

--

Ok that's it for now how do you like it please review more to come later


	4. Chapter 4

**Supernatural- The Kidnapping**

**Don't own any thing**

**Chapter 4**

Jack hung up the phone and turned to look at Sam. Sam was in Dean's AC/DC shirt but was long on Sam and in black PJ pants. He was siting on a chair in a room. The last thing Sam remember was going to sleep in his bed at the Apt. and then waking up in a room with the mattress on the floor and Jack sitting next to him. He looked around and didn't see Dean or Caleb. He kicked Jack in the belly and the face then tried to run but Jack grabbed him and punched Sam in the face. So here Sam is now tied to a chair with Jack on the phone talking to Dean." If you be a good little boy I will bring Dean here." Jack said

" And when Dean finds you he's going to kill you." Sam said

" That is what Dean said but he can't kill me if he doesn't know where you are." Jack said

" He will find me he always does." Sam said

Jack went to Sam and untied his hands and then picked him up. Sam started kicking out as hard as he could. Jack took Sam back to the room from before and said," Use the mic if you get hungrey, thursty, or have to use the bathroom."

" I...Want my...BROTHER." Sam yelled

" Then be a good boy." Jack said

" I don't even listen to my father..what makes you so sure I'm going to listen to you." Sam said

" Because I can kill Dean." Jack said smiling at the fear in Sam's eyes and then he closed and locked the door. " not if he kills you first asshole." Sam whispered.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNS

I know where Sam is, lets go." Dean said getting everything the might need.

" OK lets move." Caleb said puting the weapons in the Impala.

" Did you get a hold of dad." Dean asked

" Ya I told him what happened but wouldn't tell me why Jack would take Sam, give me the place and I will have John meet us." Caleb said getting out his cell and putting the address in.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

Sam went to the mic and unhooked it from the wall. He went to the window and seen he was on a boat and there was another boat far away and a man fishing a cross the lake so he came up with a plan to get away. " Ok this is my only chance it's now or never." Sam said to himself. He pushed the call button and said " I need to drink, can I have some hot tea?" Sam asked

Jack went to his mic and sayed, " let me put it on." then went to the stove

Sam wait a few sec. and then said" can I go to the bathroom." Sam asked

" Ya " Jack said on the mic

Sam pulled the battery off the mic and put the mic back on the wall just like it never came off. Then Jack unlocked the door and Sam picked up his dish from earlier when he ate. He went to the stove and put his dish down and also slipped the small battery on the burner were Jack couldn't see it and then went into the bathroom to wait.Jack sat on the chair to watch some tv.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

That's it for know what is going to happen, is Sam going to get away more to come please review


	5. Chapter 5

**Supernatural-The Kidnapping**

**Don't own anything**

Thanks for all the reviews. hop you like this chapter

**Chapter 5**

After five sec. the boat caught on fire and Sam ran out and seen Jack grab the fire hose and try to take the fire out. Sam ran right past him out in to the deck and jumped off in to the water. Jack seen Sam run out so he went to the wheel and turned the boat around and went after Sam. Sam swam towards the guy screaming.

" Help me...please help me." but the guy had earphones in. Sam seen the boat coming for him so he swam faster screaming help until the guy finally did see him and came running into the water to get him.

" I'm coming kid hold on." the man said

" please help me..." Sam said

The man was about to get Sam when a shot was fired and the man dropped died with a gun shot in his head. Sam screamed and looked at the dead body until he felt something on his sweat shirt that Dean gave to him last night to sleep in. When Sam looked up he seen a hook with a long handle on it and Jack had it in his hand. Jack pulled Sam in to the boat while Sam tried to fight and get away.

" No, let me go, I want Dean." Sam screamed,

Jack got Sam in and wrapped him in a blanket to get him warm. He held Sam against him and said

" See what you made me do, that man is dead because of you. If you did what I told you that man would still be alive but no you had to run and I had to shot him. Now if you run again I'm going to kill Dean."

" No, no please I..I..I'll be good, I promise." Sam said

" If you pull anything again Dean dies, understand." Jack said

" Yes." Sam said

" Say yes I understand Jack." Jack said making Sam understand he has to do what he is told to do no matter what.

" Yes, I u..u..understand J..J..Jack." Sam said hating him self for saying it.

Jack took Sam back to the room and locked the door after giving him two sleeping pills. Jack went to a bar for a few drinks. When Jack came back Sam was gone. Jack looked all over put couldn't find Sam anywhere. Then the door opened and Dean and Caleb came in with there guns out. Dean got up into Jacks face and said,

" Where is Sammy you son of a bitch."

Jack just smiled and said " You are never going to find him."

Then there was a big bang and Jack fell dead to the ground. Dean turned around and seen John with his gun out.

" DAD, what the hell did you just do? He has Sammy and now we can't find him." Dean yelled

" Dean someone else took Sammy when Jack left." John said

" Jack wouldn't even know were Sam is." Bobby said coming into the room

" Then who took Sam this time and where is he?" Dean asked

" We don't know yet, but we will." John said

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

That's it for know please tell me what you think


	6. Chapter 6

**Supernatural- The Kidnapping**

**I don't own anything**

**Chapter 6**

When Sam woke up he was in a barn Stable. There was a bed in there and the door was locked from the out side. He didn't remember what happened after Jack gave him to pills and fell asleep.All he knew was that he has been here for 20min. after he woke up and no one has come to see him. Then the door finale opened and in came a different man. Sam looked at him and knew him from some were. Then he remembered him.

" I know you, your my teacher for English." Sam said

" Eat your dinner kid." the man said and sat down a plate with a fork.

" I want my brother." Sam said

The man just turned and left after locking the door. Sam picked up the fork and went over to the wall that was made out of boards and started to pull out the nail's with the fork.

In the house the man was watching tv when he heard something. He turned it off and went to see what it was. He went into the kitchen and a guy had a gun in his face.

"You are very dumb, you had the TV up so loud that you wouldn't even hear a sweat team come in. Now we is the boy." the man asked

" He's out in the barn." the other man said

" He;s still ALIVE." the man said

" Sorry but I can't kill a child Joshua." the man said

" Then I will Cory." Joshua said

" Why did we have to take Sam Winchester?" Cory asked

" Because I hate John Winchester." Joshua said

"So you want to kill a child, dude where hunters we only kill supernatural things NOT humans." Cory said

"So whats the different?" Joshua asked

" We are not murders." Cory said

Cory turned around to leave the room when Joshua shot him in the head. "I wouldn't be so sure." Joshua said and then his eyes flashed a different color and back again then left the house.

SNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

In the barn stable Sam had put the bed up against the door and the wall so when someone came to open the door they couldn't.Sam has the nail's almost out when he heard a gun shot and then the door to the barn opens and then footsteps. The person unlocked the door and started oping it until the bed stopped it. Then the person started pushing on the door.

" Sam you in here?" Joshua asked

" Josh is that you?" Sam asked hoping it was

" Ya Sam it's me Joshua can you open the door for me?" Josh asked

Sam ran to the bed and started moving it until something hit him.

" Hey Josh?" Sam asked

" Ya Sam." Josh said

" Why isn't anyone with you?" Sam asked

Sam knew that Dean and Caleb would be with Joshua and why would they call Josh and not there dad.

" SAM open this fucking door NOW." Joshua yelled

Sam ran back to the wall and finished taking out the last nail but when he was about to pull the board off Joshua took out his gun and started shooting. Sam lay ed on the floor next to the bed.

" STOP, stop it" Sam yelled

Joshua reloaded the gun and started climbing up the ladder to get on top of the stable. Sam took the knife he had and broke the light bulb.

" Nice job Sam." Josh said

Then Joshua took out a little flashlight and turned it on. He shinned it in the room and seen Sam take off the board and climbed threw so he shot some more in the room trying to shot Sam. Sam got out and ran to the back door when someone grabbed him and covered his mouth.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

THAT IS IT FOR NOW BUT THE NEXT CHAPTER IS WELL BE UP LATER

PLEASE REVIEW


	7. Chapter 7

**Supernatural- The Kidnapping**

**Don't own anything**

**Chapter 7**

Sam looked up to see who had him and seen Dean.Dean removed his hand and hugged Sam.

" Dean, I missed you so much, I have to tell you something." Sam said hugging Dean

" I know kiddo but right now you have to be quit." Dean said

Dean and Sam started moving to the door when Dean heard something behind him. He turned around and seen a man coming to him. He stepped in front of Sam and brought out his '45' and aimed it at the man. Sam seen the man and grabbed on to Dean. The man stop-ed when he seen the gun and the boy.

" Are you ok?" Joshua asked

" Joshua! What are you doing here?" Dean asked

" Caleb called me and said that Sam was missing." Joshua said

Joshua walked up to Dean and looked at Sam. Sam just stayed behind Dean.

" Are you ok Sam?" Joshua asked

" Ya, can we go now?" Sam asked

He didn't want to be by Joshua and now that Dean was here he knew he was going home and didn't have to be scared of Joshua shooting him.Sam was all happy about getting out and going to tell everyone that Joshua was trying to kill him when Joshua said something.

" No, you can't leave here." Joshua said

" Why not." Dean yelled

" Because I can't allow you to." Joshua said

" The hell you can't, I'm taking my brother home and you can't stop me." Dean said

Joshua pulled out a gun and pointed it at Dean."I don't think so." Joshua said

Sam seen the gun and grabbed on to Dean again. Dean pushed him to the door and told him to run. Sam ran out side right in to some one." AWWW.. DEAN Help." Sam screamed

The person that grabed Sam came in to the barn and looked at Dean. Sam was in the man's arm trying to get away.

" Wouldn't want Sammy getting away now. Anything could get him like a vampire, wait I am one thanks to your daddy." the man. Sam was still trying to get away and Dean couldn't do anything. Joshua still had the gun on him and Sam was to far away for Dean to grab him.

" Stop moving or I will kill Dean." the man yelled at Sam

Sam stopped moving and just looked at Dean for some help. " let Sammy go." Dean said

" No, hand cuff them together" the man said

Joshua handcuffed the boys to a wooden post inside the barn. They we back to back.

" Dean were is Caleb?" Sam asked

" He's around here some where and Dad and Bobby is here to." Dean said keeping his voice down so the others couldn't know.The man went up to Dean and looked at him.

" Anybody else here with you." the man said

" No" Dean said

" If you lie Sammy will get hurt." the man said

" It's Sam and if you hurt him I will kill you." Dean yelled

" Then tell me the truth." the man said

" Caleb is here." Dean said

" Where is he." the man said

" Out side looking for Sam." Dean said

" Good, cover there mouth's and look for Caleb." the man said

Joshua put duck tape on there mouths and then went outside to look for Caleb. The man went to Dean and Sam. He looked at Dean and said" Sam is a fared of clowns right?'

Dean looked at the guy and his eyes got wide with fear. Dean knows Sam is a farad of clowns and Joshua knows to. Joshua had to be the one to tell the man because no one else knows except the Brotherhood. The man took the tape off of Dean so he could answer him.

" Yes." Dean said

" What does he do when he See's one?" the man asked

" He goes to a diffrent room." Dean said

" What if he can't move?" the man asked

Dean could fell Sam getting scared. Dean knows the man has a clown some where or he wouldn't be asking about it. " Where is the clown?" Dean asked

" He's coming, he is going to hurt Sam real bad and there is nothing big brother can do." the man said

" You said you wouldn't hurt Sam if I didn't lie and told you the truth." Dean said

" Well I lied." the man said

" It's ok Sammy, don't be afraid it's just someone dressed up ok." Dean said

Sam nodded but was still afarad. The man put the tape back on Dean's moth and walked out of the barn. They started to here bells and laughter and then they seen the clown.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

that is it for now please review


	8. Chapter 8

**Supernatural- The Kidnapping**

**Don'y own anything**

**Chapter 8**

The clown had red hair, a red nose, and Sharpe teeth and claws. It was going right to Sam. Sam looked at the clown and tried to hold on to Dean's hands. Dean licked off the tape and tried to look at Sam.

" It's ok Sammy close your eyes." Dean said

Sam did as Dean said and tried to stay still but then the clown started singing.

" I'm going to hurt you, I'm going to hurt you." the clown sang

" You stay away from him." Dean yelled

" I'm going to cut and bite you." the clown sang not listening to Dean

The clown got to Sam and grabed his arm. Sam tryed to get away put he was handcuffed so he couldn't. The clown brought his claw hand up to Sam's arm and looked at Dean.

" Do it and I swear I will kill you." Dean yelled

The clown brought the claw to Sam's arm and sliced down his arm making Sam scream in the tape.

" You Son of a Bitch, I'm going to kill you for that." Dean yelled, pulling on the cuffs

The clown pulled Sam's head to the side and ran one of the claws down the side of Sam's neck. He licked Sam's blood from his arm and was about to bite his neck when there was a load BANG. Then the clown was dead on the floor.

" Sammy you ok?" Dean asked

Sam just nodded trying not to cry. Dean looked at who shot the SOB and seen Caleb running towards them.

" Are you guys ok?" Caleb asked

" Ya, the son of a bitch cut Sammy on the arm." Dean said

Caleb picked the handcuffs and tryed to look at Sam's arm but Sam ran to Dean and held on to him.

" Sammy it's ok, can I see your arm?" Dean asked

Sam let Dean look at his arm and there was lots of blood on it. Caleb riped the bottom of his shirt off and wiped the blood off so he could look at the cut. It wasn't that deep so he told Dean to keep presser on it.

" We will get it fix when were back at the apt.." Dean said

They started walking to the door when the clown came up behind them and grabbed Sam away from Dean and held his claw at Sam's neck.

" Dean." Sam said

Dean was about to fight the clown when Caleb grabbed Dean and held him back.

" No Dean, he will kill Sam." Caleb said

" He will if we don't do anything." Dean said

" Just wait." Caleb said

" Dean help I'm scared, I don't want to be with him." Sam cry ed

" Just take it easy Sam. I won't let it hurt you again, I promise." Dean said

Sam stood still listening to his brother. Dean seen someone behind the clown and then a shot and Sam fell to the ground. John went to the clown and cut off the head and ran to Sam. He checked Sam's neck and looked at his arm.

" Are you ok Sammy?" John asked

" Ya, were is Dean?" Sam asked

" Right here Sam." Dean said running to Sam

" The clown will come back, don't let it come." Sam said holding onto Dean

" The clown is dead, it was a vampire and dad killed it." Dean said

" Can we go now?" Sam asked

" Sure, where is Joshua?" Dean asked Caleb

" We got him and it was a shape shifter. And yes we found the real Joshua." Bobby said

" Where was he." Dean asked

" Handcuffed in a closet in the house." Caleb said

" So what happened to Jack?" Sam asked

" He's dead and won't get you again." Dean said

Everyone walked out side and seen Joshua walking with Hartland.Joshua looked at Sam and Dean then went to them. Sam moved behind Dean still remembering what the shape shifter tried to do to him.

" I just wanted to say what ever that thing tried to do or did to you I'm sorry." Joshua said

" It's ok it wasn't you." Sam said

" Thanks Sam for saying that." Joshua said and then left with his farther

Sam, Dean, and Caleb got into the impala. John got into his truck. Bobby got into his car and they drove to the motel. At the motel John stitchedup Sam's arm and Dean got some cloths for Sam.

" Ok into bed son." John said seeing that Sam was falling asleep.

Sam went to his bed and fell asleep. Dean stayed next to him all night. The others stayed up and talked about what to do about Sam. Then there was a scream coming from the bedroom.

" Sammy." Dean said

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

THAT'S IT FOR NOW please review


	9. Chapter 9

**Supernatural- The Kidnapping**

**don't own anything**

**Chapter 9**

Sam woke up screaming from a nightmare. Dean was by him telling him everything was fine and that nothing is going to happen. John, Caleb, and Bobby ran in to the room and seen Sam looking around the room saying "he's here".

" Sammy it was a nightmare." Dean said

" No the man from the water is here and won't leave me alone." Sam said

" What man Sam?" Caleb asked

" The man that died because of me, Jack said he died because I tried to get away." Sam said

" That wasn't your falt Sam it was Jack." Bobby said

" The man said it was mine to , he said that if I wasn't there he would be alive." Sam said

" Sam it was a nightmare. Where is the body that Jack killed." John asked

" In the water by the boat." Sam said

" Ok Bobby and I will go and find the body and salt and burn it." John said

" Ok, then will the man leave?" Sam asked

" Yes son." John said and then left

" Dean" Sam said

" Yes Sammy" Dean said

" Is it my fault that this all happened?" Sam asked

" No Sam it isn't your fault." Dean answered

" Sam listen to your brother, it was Jack and the vampires and the shape sifters fault." Caleb said

" So the man that died wasn't my falt ether?" Sam asked looking at Dean

" No Sammy that was Jack's fault not yours." Dean said

" Thanks Dean." Sam said and went to sleep again

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

John and Bobby found the body and salted and burned it. They came back to the motel to find Sam asleep with Dean. Caleb was in the kitchen waiting for the other hunters to come back.

" Did you find him?" Caleb asked

" Ya, the job is done." John said

" How's Sam?" Bobby asked

" He's fine now, he doesn't think it was his fault anymore." Caleb said

" Ok well it's time to leave this town and move to another, so lets go." John said

" Boy's were moving again lets go." John said

" Did you find the body?" Sam asked

" Yes, don't worry about him anymore." John said

" Ok, thanks dad." Sam said and got ready to move

Caleb went on a new hunt with Bobby and the boys and John went to a new town and never talked abot Jack or anything that happened there. Sam still had nightmares about Jack and the clown but now he knows it wasn't his falt.

The End

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

that's it please review


End file.
